1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particular to a connector with a storage function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electric connector refers to a connecting device and its accessories used for connecting electronic signals and power. For example, connectors are required for connecting a computer with its peripherals such as a mouse, a display, a keyboard and a printer, or connecting electric signals between modules such as an integrated circuit socket, and a board rim in a device. Therefore, electric connector is one of the essential components of an electronic product.
In recent years, science and technology advance continuously, new-generation electric connectors such as the USB, HDMI, Displayport, eSATA and SATA connectors are introduced. In these electric connectors, some can reduce the number of transmission lines and improve the transmission speed. For example, at least three transmission lines were required for transmitting audio and video data in the past, but now only one HDMI line is required for achieving the transmission of audio and video data, or some manufacturers stack or combine several functional electric connectors together to form a multi-port electric connector, such that a multi-port electric connector can be provided for connecting several different functional transmission lines.
The aforementioned connector simply achieves the effects of simplifying the tangled lines of the electronic product, overcoming the data transmission speed, and providing a connector for connecting a plurality of transmission lines, but it cannot save data of the electronic product or improve the data storage capacity of the electronic product.